


Changing room

by Dangerousstories



Category: Dad daughter - Fandom, daughter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Jen and Myra needs bras and underwear. This isn’t a normal shopping day.
Relationships: Daughters - Relationship, dad - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Changing room

At the store Jen looks around at clothes “dad, can I get this bra?” Jen points at a lifted bra for older girls. “No sweetie you don’t have enough breasts yet let’s get you a padded one to make it look like you have more how about that?” Dad says pointing at another bra. “Ok daddy, I like that one. She picks up one that is white and pink with the clasp in the middle. “That way I can take your bra off easier too” her dad says smiling and pinching her breasts. “Not the only reason dad!” Jen playfully hits him. “Daddy, what about me can I get a bra?” Myra asks dad. “Well, we can get you training bras and try those how about that honey” her dad says rubbing her head “ok daddy! Yay!” Myra says while running to the bras. “Daddy I found one” Myra holds up a C cup bra. “No silly!, how about this one” her dad puts the bra back and gets a cute purple one with characters on it. “ I like it, yes” Myra says and grabs it. “Ok and both of you need underwear, I did laundry and yeah.. stains and ripped. Both girls blush in embarrassment. “It’s ok girls it happens mine do the same thing, let’s get you some underwear.” Dad looks through their sizes. “Here Myra, some princess ones in your size” dad says as Myra grabs them. “Nice thanks daddy.” Here jen some plain ones.” Das hands her the underwear package. “No, I want something else dad.” She says looking at the woman’s underwear. “I want these, you said I could next time, and you said I had the butt” Jen holds up red thongs. “Oh, well umm.. sure honey but get a couple” dad says with wife eyes. “Ok awesome! Thanks” Jen picks up 3 more pair. “Ok, red, black, white and green. Perfect” her dad says “but you have to try them on first, let’s go to the changing room” dad leads them to a family room. “Ok girls get undressed” dad sits down and gets comfy. Both girls start undressing, Jen takes her shirt off showing her pink bra, then takes her pants off showing off her black and white underwear that’s ripped in the crotch. Dads coco gets a little excited seeing his daughters sexy curves and remembers how it feels to be inside of her. Myra takes her shirt off showing her barely budding breasts, puffy and misshaped, Myra then takes her pants off showing she has no underwear on. “Myra? Why don’t you have underwear?” Dad asks “there was none clean daddy. I looked” Myra said undressing. Jen takes off her bra showing her dad her perfect 12 year old breasts and puffy nipples, she then takes down her i deep exposing her pussy. “ Jen we need to shave when we get home, getting some hair” her dad says. “I know I meant to but I was trying to hurry” Jen says looking. Her dads cock is getting harder in his pants and almost is to much. “Uh ok dropped something” Myra turns around and bends over and closing her ass and puffy pussy lips. “Ok. That’s it.” He unzips his pants letting his erection lose. “Dad! What are you doing?” Jen says quietly. “Sorry honey I couldn’t take it, and Myra just bent over”. Dad says stroking his cock. “Sorry daddy” Myra says smiling “it’s ok, 

Jen come here” dad grabs her hand and turns her around. “Sit on it honey” das grabs her waist and pulls her down “dad. No I’m loud.. not here.. dad!” Before she could finish his tip was in her. “Oh yeah.. that’s what I needed” dad says. “Holy shit! Ow!” Jen says covering her mouth. Dad gets comfy and slowly eases Jen on his hard cock while she moans in pain and ecstasy. He gets her all the way down to his base and stops moving “stand up baby” dad says lifting her up. “Daddy no.. I’ll sit on it but not doggy” Jen pleads and begs. Dad takes her long hair and wraps his hand in it And pulls a bit. “Daddy no, I can’t keep quiet” Jen tries to make him stop. He slowly pumps in and out of her as she has one hand on the wall and the other covering her mouth. “Oh.. my.. god. Stop!.. stop!” Jen yells in her hand. Myra watches her sister getting fucked trying to stay quiet and her dads cock pushes slowly. Myra watches her dad closely seeing his huge ball sack move. Almost there Jen, little more. I’m gonna go faster” das says getting his stance right. “No! Not here!” Jen looks back fast as he grabs her hips and starts thrusting faster. Myra watches as Jen moans into her body underwear biting them hard. Dad stops and pulls out slowly. “Oh crap! Ow!” Jen says yelling I’m her underwear. “Fuck dad that hurt” she says while rubbing her self. “Your turn baby girl” dad says looking at Myra, Myra grabs her pussh and steps away “no daddy it hurt last time” Myra says with big eyes in her dads monster cock, dripping precum and her sisters juices. “No not sex baby. That’s later” he stands next to her “open up. He guides his hard cock to her mouth and rubs against her lips. “Ok daddy, bit nothing like last time” Myra opens her mouth and starts licking his tip, licking all the pre cum making faces and noises. “That’s it baby girl all of it, lick it all up” das says rubbing her head. Her dad forces his co j in her mouth when she tries to breath. “Daddy!” She says muffled voice as he face fucks her. Myra gags and tries pulling off as her dad holds his cock in her mouth deep throating her making her gag more, spit, precum Slit own sides of her lips. He finally takes his cock out fast and she throws up. “Daddy! No more!” Myra says crying and dry heaving. “Sorry honey your mouth feels like your pussy.” Myra keeps dry heaving and spitting. “Come girls kneel down in front of me” both girls kneel down by his cock, Myra still has tears in her eyes nd Jen is holding her self in pain. “Ok Jen you blow me, Myra suck my balls. Myra is happy to do it. She can finally be next to them. Myra sticks her tongue out and starts licking them gently as Jen puts half his cock in her mouth. “That’s it, those are my girl's” dad says with one hand guiding Jen at the right speed and one hand on Myras face . “Suck them Myra, but gentle” dad says as Myra puts a ball in her mouth and sucks slowly. “Ok wait..” he pulls out of Jens mouth and starts masturbating. “Ok girls open your mouths. Both girls open their mouths wide and stick their tongue out. Dad masturbates fast and hard. “I’m cumming...” dad squirts cum in each of their mouths, faces and hair. “Ok.. that’s all I have” dad sits down and relaxes. Myra vines between his legs and starts sucking the tip. “Oh ok baby girl “ das puts his hand in her shoulder and one holding his cock. “Ok.. almost ..” her dad releases a bit more cum That shoots in her mouth.


End file.
